1.Field
The present invention relates to an encapsulation structure and, more particularly, to an encapsulation structure for a transparent flexible organic electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A single-material inorganic thin film provided on or under a plastic substrate for a transparent flexible organic light-emitting diode (OLED) device, and on the device has excellent characteristics as a protective film. However, the single-material inorganic thin film has an uneven surface and is easily breakable due to bending stress when the thickness thereof is increased, and thus may not be easily solely used for a flexible electronic device. A protective film capable of ensuring flexibility by stacking flexible organic thin films on one another is also being developed. Although research is being actively conducted on foldable, stretchable, and wearable devices based on continuous development of display technology, known organic and inorganic stack structures do not satisfy mechanical properties due to limitations of inorganic materials having high brittleness values.